The Traveler
by Dunyulmaien14
Summary: A dark fic about Dunyulmaien, an elf of the Valar, who retured from the Grey Havens to guide Frodo and the fellowship, but Dunyulmaien is not entirely truthful and her guidence may lead to their doom if they cannot figure out her games. Frodo/Dunyulmaien
1. Default Chapter

****

The Traveler

By Dunyulmaien14

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR…sniff, sniff…;_;

AN: the beginnings kinda slow. Just an introduction of the main character, Dunyulmaien, an elf with a terrible past (dun dun dunnnnn ^^) This chapter is about her journey to Rivendell with the Mirkwood elves. At the same time Frodo and the others are heading for the same place. 

Chapter one; Into the Valley

__

'They call me the maiden of the west, the traveler from distant lands. Long I spent on boat in sea, rocking in the wind bringing me to this land. And long I laid on the sands of the shore, listening to the earth speak to me. Oh Firiel, earth-maiden. Your world is dying.' 

"Dunyulmaien," Legolas said, more loudly this time.

"Yes," she said, she being Dunyulmaien. And she being the last elf of the Valar, sent from the Grey Havens to live her life in Middle-earth and to be a guide through dark times for the elves. She was sent to keep the fellowship together and alive, as a sealer of their fate. The Valar however had rightful suspicions that Dunyulmaien was not the best for the job. She had a bad reputation for causing more problems then solving them.

"Nothing," Legolas said. He looked over at her. She looked sad now. 'Strange,' he thought. 'She seemed excited as we left but as we approached the smile faded away.' Despite her strange disposition, everything about her was perfect. Her black hair just skimmed her shoulders and her long bangs fell before her dark eyes. The contrast was with her skin, milky white, untouched by many centuries. She stared into the sky, it's light reflected in the blue gem around her neck. The gem day was captured in. The gift the Valar gave to the earth. Wrapped around it on either side was a silver branch, one from tree. It was the only proof of her identity.

"How much longer until Rivendell, Master Legolas," she spoke, her voice quiet and powerful.

"Less than a day now," he replied. "When the sun reaches the top branch of that tree the valley elves will meet us and bring us to the chambers of Elrond." 

"So long as they don't sing," she muttered. The rest of the journey was carried out in silence. 

The sun just began to dip behind the top branches when they heard voices quickly approaching from the trees. Much the Dunyulmaien's disdain, they were singing.

__

"O! Here you set out for

And here you have found

The merrier the more

Forget where your bound

O! tra-la-la-lally

Here down in the valley!

__

O! The Darkness is falling

It's time to chose a side

Some standing, others bawling

In the valley you may hide

O! Tril-lil-lil-lolly

The valley is jolly

Ha ha!"

'Oh god,' Dunyulmaien thought. 'Their must be singing to keeping the unwanted visitors from entering. A barbed gate would be less painful.' 

Legolas however seemed to be enjoying himself. He was laughing and looking around at the elves as the appearing the forests around them. 

__

"O! the rest here is peaceful

The night sky if sparkling

The singing, unceaseful

Why bring you the darkling

Unloyal and untrue

Into our light valley

In day!

Ha ha!"

She cringed as they spoke of her, though no names were mentioned. The one nearest to her made a face. 

__

"O! Will you be going on

Or will you be turning back

The choices are upon

the weight of your pack

But here it is jolly

Though ahead there is folly

Now listen and hark

For ahead it is dark

And behind is the valley!

Ha ha!"

Sure enough when they turned around there was the main hall of Rivendell and walking down its steps was Lady Arwen.

"Dunyulmaien," she said, artfully tossing her hair so it's shiny length cascaded down her shoulders. "Lady of the Valar. My father Lord Elrond would very much desire a word with you."

"Good Afternoon to you, Lady Arwen," she said, looking down upon this princess. Dunyulmaien already did not like her, and the feeling was mutual. Legolas stood tense as the two stared each other down. He fingered his bow. He had witnessed the rage and power of this elf. He had also witnessed the death of several of his men. The two events were related.

After what seemed like several minutes, Dunyulmaien said slowly. "Yes, I will see him."

End chpt. 1

Sorry it's short. I'll make the next one extra long

I'm starting the next chapter now- Of westward winds

Please r/r…pleeeease?

__


	2. Of westward winds

****

The Traveler

By Dunyulmaien14

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR…sniff, sniff…;_;

AN: Dunyulmaien has arrived in Rivendell, the conflict between her and Arwen has just begun (I have nothing against Arwen, but the story line is a big part of this fic) 

Chapter 2; Of westward winds

"Welcome to Rivendell, Maiden of the West," Lord Elrond said. "The wind brought word of you to my valley and I have, since then, been waiting you presence."

"And now I have arrived," Dunyulmaien said. "You wanted a word, and I have given you several. However, I believe you have a question you needed to ask me, or wanted to."

"It can be held of until tomorrow," Lord Elrond replied. "I suppose you will be coming to the council."

She gave him a knowing look. "What council?" she said innocently. 

Of course, she knew all about the council. Twisting the information out of Legolas had been far to easy, in her opinion. And upon hearing of the quest, she knew it was her mission. The Others always told her not to stick her nose in where fate was at hand. Her motto, however, was by letting time run its course, you end up the loser. 

She stepped out into the sunlight of the valley. 

"Master Legolas," she said. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you about the Elf-Dwarf Alliance."

At the word Dwarf Legolas stiffened. He muttered something along the lines of 'Alliance?! Ha!' And stormed into the hall. Of course, there was no alliance, or even any talk of it. Elrond was not asking to talk to Legolas or anyone. Dunyulmaien was getting bored. She needed to pull a few string and fan some flames. Raising tempers and staring fight was her specialty. Of course, she always fixed them in the end, right?

She started of to the lodgings. Behind her she could hear the shouts and she laughed. She let her eyes wander along the path in front of her and noticed halflings a good distance ahead. She ducked into the trees that ran parallel to the path and picked up the pace. She knew little of hobbits and less of the roles they would come to play. 

Merry walked down the path with Pippin, admiring the beautiful trees and flowers. He would have loved it there, if it wasn't for the shadow hanging over him. The knowledge that Frodo was lying in a bed in on of the halls, his health slowly crumpling. 

Pippins thought were about the same as Merry's, thought he was more engrossed in his surroundings. From somewhere in the forest Pippin could here singing and thought it was in elvish, which he did not understand, he thought it sounded sad. He lifted up his head and saw Gandalf approaching them quickly. 

"Gandalf!" Merry shouted, seeing him too. "Gandalf, how is Frodo? Is he better? We are on our way to see him now."

Gandalf bent over the young hobbits. They were genuinely worried for their friend. 

"I don't think that would be wise," Gandalf said quietly. "Frodo not as well off as we hoped. Hobbits may have tougher skins but their hearts are softer than those of men and elves. I don't k-"

Gandalf's words were cut short by a sound in the bushes only he could hear. Quick as lightning he took his staff and thrust it into the bushes. A quiet curse was heard and Dunyulmaien came stumbling out of the bush. 

"Who are you?" Pippin asked, taking a step towards her, then quickly backing away as if stung. 

"Dunyulmaien," she whispered before she could stop herself. She began to back away also. She knew this was a situation she did not want to be in. They knew her name and she had know idea who they were. 

Gandalf saw her moving and shouted for her to stop. To her surprise, she found herself doing just that. A voice told her this man was powerful, and could be trouble.

"What do you want?" she asked loudly this time. Her temper was getting the better of her. 

"Where did you come from?" he asked, keeping his voice quiet and slow. His eyes twinkled beneath the brim of his hat, giving the impression that he knew the answer to every question he asked.

She felt the lie slip from her mouth and could have kicked herself afterwards. That was another thing that set Dunyulmaien apart from the Others. The Valar never lied, yet she couldn't stop herself. "Snowbourn," she said loudly, before running of toward the lodgings. Merry and Pippin wanted to follow her but Gandalf just directed them toward the hall for supper. It did not take them much convincing to give up on the elf.

Dunyulmaien ducked into the first room she saw. She pressed her pointy ear against the door. No sound. No footstep of breath. Far too quiet for the valley. Where was she? She turned slowly and looked at her surroundings. There was someone lying in the bed. It let out a groan and rolled onto it's side. She approached the bed slowly. There was a boy in it. No, a young man. A halfling. But this one was different. Very different. His pale skin seemed to radiate and was covered with drops of sweat as he grimaced. He rolled over and was facing her as she looked at him. His curly brown hair stuck to his forehead and hung around his well defined cheek bones. 

"He's sick," she whispered quietly to herself. She watched as he struggled in his nightmares. He looked like a child. So innocent and kind, thrown unwillingly into darkness. 'It's so sad,' she thought. 'His pain is just beginning, and it's sad.' She brushed her hand through his hair and said something quietly. Slowly Frodo woke with a start, his eyes full of tears for the visions that haunted him. He looked around the room. He was alone.

End chapter 2.

Special thanks to Arianna Greenleaf, the one person who reviewed. Let's see if we can beat that this time, ne?

In the next chapter I'm thinking it might b the council of Elrond, but I'm not sure 


End file.
